<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подул холодный ветер и скорбь мою усилил by yazilaer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954341">Подул холодный ветер и скорбь мою усилил</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yazilaer/pseuds/yazilaer'>yazilaer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Classical Greece and Rome History &amp; Literature RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yazilaer/pseuds/yazilaer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В струящемся потоке лунного света Александру является призрак Гефестиона.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Подул холодный ветер и скорбь мою усилил</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Янтарь закатного солнца растаял во мраке ночной прохлады. Стихли стенания плакальщиков. Огромная площадь, столь недавно сверкавшая на свету от количества людей – свидетелей царского горя, опустела. Лучи гаснущего светила робко скользнули по остывающему пепелищу: белый прах костей разметан порывом ветра, и лишь множество пестрых головок цветов, усыпавших место потухшего погребального костра, напоминают об истлевшем теле славного воина.</p><p>Вино плескалось в златой чаше, переливаясь в свете множества лампад и факелов, что озаряли высокую залу. Под сладкие переливы арф и свирелей кружились прекрасные танцовщицы, облаченные в яркие персидские шелка. Всюду мерцало золото и драгоценные каменья. Раздавался нежный смех и громкий хохот, что вдруг показался столь знакомым… Александр и сам засмеялся от предательской мысли и следом вновь прильнул к полному пьянящего напитка кубку. </p><p>Шум вокруг громом разносился в раскалывающейся от боли голове. Сознание медленно утекало, подвластное оковам винного дурмана. Глаза мутно блестели. Александр вскинул голову, собираясь заговорить, но мелькнувшее в толпе до боли знакомое лицо заставило его остановиться и прикрыть глаза. Мгновение – и видение пропало. Он тихо выдохнул и бросил взгляд на юркие язычки пламени в лампаде, висевшей рядом. Огонь плясал в завихрениях воздуха, очерчивая мятущиеся силуэты внутри: там будто в муках билось мертвое тело, неловко изгибаясь в пояснице, будто кожа плавилась, лопаясь пузырьками и – с треском раскололся череп, мозг вспыхнул зеленоватым огнем… Александр резко встал – закружилась голова – и пошел прочь. Грохот рядом стал невыносим, будто в голове звенел набат, а потом резко прекратился.</p><p>Легкий порыв ветра коснулся его лица. Александр открыл подернутые пьяной дымкой глаза. Он с трудом помнил, как попал сюда. Перед его взором раскинулся сад: трепетали финиковые пальмы, издавая тихий шелест, грозди темного винограда висели, будто бы хрустальные, мирт источал тонкий аромат горечи, инжир был усеян дивными алыми цветами, чернел кипарис, взметая вверх свои ветви... Здесь царила благословенная тишина: пьяный хохот и гул речей эхом остались позади, в глубине дворца.</p><p>Он глотнул прохладного воздуха и улыбнулся, но улыбка не достигла его глаз. Оковы винного дурмана ещё не спали, и всё происходящее казалось сном. Александр поднял взор к темной бездне небес и с горькой усмешкой спросил:</p><p>– Неужто ты, покидая подлунный мир, зовешь меня с собой? И то верно, в посмертии ничто не греет заблудшую душу, кроме как теплая кровь, бегущая по венам. Знай же, я замерзаю… но мне-то тянуться уж и не к кому!</p><p>Усмешку, ломавшую губы, стер хриплый смех, заставивший глаза влажно заблестеть в серебрящемся ночном воздухе. </p><p>Пронзительно закричала дикая птица, взмахнув крыльями. Александр обернулся и замер, не в силах отвести взгляд: за искривленным гранатовым деревцем виднелась фигура – лунный свет пронизывал её насквозь, будто она была соткана из воздуха. Фигура медленно развернулась, явив свой облик – прекрасный юноша с темными, широко распахнутыми очами, со словно остекленевшем взором. Он был облачен в легкие одежды, подобные струящейся воде хрустальных горных источников. Драгоценные же подвески чистого золота, украшавшие его одеяния, изрезал тончайший узор. Дух юноши сделал шаг в сторону – раздался тихий перезвон. Он воздел руки к небу, изящно выгнув обнаженную спину, и вновь обернулся, легонько проведя кончиками пальцев по шее. Он двигался, сплетая в прозрачном воздухе прекрасные движения одному ему известного танца, словно прося – призывая – не отрывать от него глаз. </p><p>Александр узнал его – не мог не узнать. Имя упало с его губ вместе с выдохом, как вырываются слова молитвы – из глубин самой души. Но не его ли он сам приказал почитать как героя – как бога? </p><p>– Гефестион… Да ты ли передо мной, Гефестион! Не игра ли ты теней, издевка моего туманного разума?!</p><p>Юноша же, будто и не слышал ни имени своего, ни громкого крика, продолжая двигаться в танце, начал отдаляться, медленно скрываясь под звенящим пологом ночи. Александр шагнул за ним. Дух Гефестиона всё отдалялся, словно начав таять в тенях мрачного, величественного сада. Александр рванулся вперед, но фигура уж пропала из виду, словно в Лету канула.</p><p>Эмоции нахлынули, подобно бурлящим водам реки, вышедшей из берегов, что сметает всё на своем пути. Казалось, что пересохшие от слез глаза – красная припухлость так и не сошла окончательно, отчего измученное лицо Александра приобретало поистине нежное выражение – начнут истекать кровью. В горле больно заскребло. Он чувствовал, как плотный слой льда – холодного самообладания – быстро трескается. Вино, столь приятно туманившее его сознание и заглушавшее голос сердца, испарялось.</p><p>– Остановись! – хриплый крик, подобный тихому всхлипу. – Нет… Да нет же!</p><p>Александр бросился бежать, захлебываясь ледяным воздухом, отчаянно вцепившись в смутный образ, встававший перед глазами в свете луны, образ Гефестиона. Он бежал вперед, и ветви безжалостно хлестали по лицу. Кровь шумела, подобно грохоту прибоя. Ноги подкосились, внезапно ослабев: бурлящие воды эмоций снесли последнюю преграду. Александр упал лицом в сырую землю и лежал, не двигаясь, не находя в себе сил подняться. Кровь медленно скапливалась во рту, смешиваясь со слюной. Мысли текли медленно и вяло, будто бы нехотя. Всё вокруг замерло, только гул сердечных ударов нарушал безбрежную тишину. Он ощущал себя обломками, что дрейфуют у берега после шторма, и мир вокруг расцветал, как светлеет небо наутро после разгула стихии. И действительно, завеса век робко заалела, словно на небосклоне поднималось солнце. А потом – прикосновение. Легкое, почти невесомое ощущение чужой руки, ласкающей сухие, истрескавшиеся в кровь губы.</p><p>Александр приоткрыл глаза, слипшиеся от влаги, и золотой свет опалил их резкой болью. Над ним склонился Гефестион, объятый неземным свечением, будто солнечный свет ручейком струился под его кожей. Теперь уже не прекрасный юноша, чей облик подобен дуновению весны, а статный воин, во взоре которого глубоко затаилась призрачная скорбь, он отнял руку от лица Александра и вместо этого легко пробежался по побелевшим костяшкам его скребущих землю пальцев. Был ли это сон? Были ли эти невесомые прикосновения явью? Как Александр жаждал забыться, как хотел уйти от безумных насмешек реальности! Он тонул в вязкой неопределенности – стертой грани жизни и смерти. Там, где раскатами грома должны бушевать эмоции, где чувства перекатывались штормовыми валами, ничего не осталось – звенящая пустота переполняла его.</p><p>Гефестион приоткрыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но так и не проронил ни звука. А потом приник к устам Александра - мягко, еле ощутимо. Его губы были холодными, дыхание – ледяным. Вдруг золотое сияние разрослось, стало нестерпимым – оно испепеляло всё вокруг, обжигая. И начало медленно угасать – светило пало в морскую пучину. Холод чужих губ неумолимо таял. И пропал. </p><p>Рядом больше никого не было. Кровь на губах и соленый вкус слез смешались, став столь болезненно явственными – единственной реальностью. А уста, словно покрыты инеем, холодны.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>